Before I get to love
by AndLeeGrossman
Summary: El amor no correspondido podía ser doloroso, pero el sufrimiento causado por un amor correspondido mataba/AU Escolar/Fic sad


Antes de llegar al amor

Yuuri Katsuki tomaba nota de la clase de lengua extranjera que el profesor Nikiforov impartía, de a ratos lanzaba miradas al chico a su lado, Yuri Plisetsky, un ruso unos pocos meses menor que el con quién compartía la mayoría de sus clases. El rubio miraba con aburrimiento al "anciano" (Como solía decirle al profesor) impartir clases, la campana sonó y el profesor Viktor, con una amplia sonrisa, les dejó marchar dando por terminada la jornada escolar de aquel día.  
Una vez fuera del aula ambos Yuri de dirigían a la salida, el japonés rompió el silencio con una pregunta dirigida a Plisetsky.

—Oye, Yurio ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy? Compre ingredientes para preparar Katsudon— el ruso de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja y con gesto despectivo le respondió al japonés.

—hoy no Cerdo, le prometí a Beka que iría a su departamento a comer Manti, que por cierto sabe mejor que tú Katsudon— el japonés sintió que se quebraba por un momento, aún así sonrió y le respondió dulcemente al rubio.

—entiendo Yurio, no te preocupes, se que no soy muy buen cocinero— el de gafas se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras que el ruso soltó un gruñido molesto.

—tu sonrisa es estúpida, me voy— con un simple gesto de cabeza, Yurio se dirigió hacia el Kazajo quien esperaba al rubio fuera de la escuela. Altin le miró por un minuto, su mirada era sería y fría, pero también estaba cargada de un sentimiento que Yuuri no logro definir.

Cuándo el Kazajo y el ruso se escaparon de la línea de visión del joven japonés, este suspiro con tristeza, una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco del susto y llevando una mano a su pecho de giró hacia el origen de la voz.

—Pitchin, me asuste—

—Lo siento Yuuri, no era mi intención— le sonrió con calidez el joven de Tailandia, mientras se colocaba a la par del chico de lentes— te veo triste, ¿Que ocurre?

El japonés suspiro, no tenía la fuerza para mentir, así que respondió lentamente con la mirada perdida.

—es lo de siempre Pitchin, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a este dolor, lo puedo soportar. Tengo que ir a casa, te veo mañana— ignorando los llamados del joven tailandés, Katsuki salió del colegio rumbo a su casa, cuándo finalmente llegó al departamento, se dejó caer sintiendo las lágrimas empañar sus gafas.

Le dolía, no importa que tantas veces Yurio le pisaba, le dañara, le golpeará incluso; pese a todo lo amaba, se había enamorado del ruso aún sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido, sus vagas intenciones se habían esfumado con la aparición de aquel Kazajo quien atraía toda la atención de Yurio, que le había robado a aquel quien había llegado a su corazón.

Aún así no odiaba a Otabek, nunca lo haría, pues fue con Altin con quién Yurio tubo su _"primer"_ amigo (Aquello le había dolido en extremo pues Yurio no lo consideraba ni siquiera un amigo), era con Beka que Yurio sonreía, saltaba, bailaba, corría, reía, gozaba; Con el, solo con el, Yurio era feliz.

Muchas veces intento alejarse del rubio, borrar toda emoción, enterrar aquel sentimiento, pero nunca lo consigo, su amor por Plisetsky era mucho más grande que su amor a si mismo.

No había forma de alejarse de el.

No había retorno.

Era como el cartel en un centro comercial, _"Ni cambios, ni devoluciones",_ no amaría a alguien como amaba al ruso, y Yurio jamás devolvería su amor.

Aún así, estaba dispuesto a ser paciente, a aguantar, si soportando aquel martirio podía estar con Yurio con gusto aceptaba, aún si eso significaba ahogarse en lo más profundo del Tártaro.

Se levantó, seco sus lágrimas y camino hacia la cocina para preparar Katsudon, guardando un poco en un pequeño recipiente para llevárselo mañana por la mañana a Yurio.

Pero al día siguiente con el pequeño recipiente en sus manos, busco por toda la escuela pero nunca encontró a Yurio.  
La mirada siempre seria de Otabek mostraba tristeza, y los ojos comúnmente alegres de JJ (El " _enemigo jurado_ " del ruso) mostraban preocupación.

No vio al rubio durante un largo tiempo, estaba preocupado, los profesores no respondían a sus interrogantes, y cada que intentaba preguntar al Kazajo, Jean alejaba a Beka, quien cada día se veía más deprimido y ausente.

No fue hasta un par de semanas después que recibió noticias de Yuri, se trataba de una invitación.

La invitación a un funeral.

La carta notificada que en dos días se daría lugar a la sepultura de Yuri Plisetsky quien hacia poco había muerto de una enfermedad terminal de la que el japonés no tenía idea.

A Yuri le hubiese gustado decir que el clima ese día era lluvioso, que el mundo lamentaba la muerte de aquel joven, pero el brillante Sol y el clima despejado y bello se burlaban de el, en una irónica broma que deseaba más que nunca hundir a Yuuri en la miseria.

Cuándo el entierro finalizó, se quedó en silencio de pie frente a la tumba, sintió unos pasos a su lado, más no le importaron, estaba encerrado en su dolor, ahogado en agonía.

—Yuuri— el mencionado no le respondió, era la persona con quién menos quería hablar, pues Otabek le había arrebatado el estar en los últimos días de vida del ruso— se que no quieres hablar conmigo, se que quizá me odies, no te culpo. Yura era un gran amigo para mi, y el sentimiento era mutuo, por ello me pidió que te diese esto— el japonés observó como Altin le extendía un sobre, con cuidado alargó sus dedos para tomarlo— adiós Yuri, espero volver a verte, algún día— el japonés observó como el joven de Kazajistán se marchaba acompañado de JJ, quien le abrazaba con suavidad en un intento de conoslarlo.

Con sus dedos temblorosos desgarro aquel trozo de papel, tomando la carta entre sus manos leyó las palabras escritas por Yuri Plisetsky.

A medida que leía párrafo a párrafo, sus ojos se abrían, su respiración se aceleraba y lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Cuándo acabo de leer la carta la arrojo al suelo y corrió.  
Corrió hasta llegar a su hogar, donde se permitió llorar a todo pulmón, sollozando con fuerza mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, sintiéndose miserable, triste y confundido.

Yurio le amaba, le amaba tanto que lo maltrataba para alejarlo de el, para que no sufriera cuando de forma prematura e inevitable su vida llegase a su fin.

Lucho por alejarlo para evitar que se lastimara.

Se esforzo para que lo tuviese odio, y así no sufriese su partida.

Lo intento, lucho por alejarlo para evitar romperlo y fallo.

Todo se perdió.

Yuuri se trago sus cargas mientras sollozaba, lamentándose por un amor correspondido que se perdió.

Aquellas visiones que creyó imposibles pudieron haber sido reales, pero se desplomaron como un castillo de cartas ante un soplo del viento, de la misma manera que el cuerpo de Yuuri cayó al suelo y de su mano derecha salió rodando el ahora vacío frasco de pastillas para dormir.


End file.
